Usuario discusión:EterTC
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Megaman HQ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Armaduras de X. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Rockyou78 (Discusión) 23:40 8 ene 2012 'Eres buenos haciendo guías?' Hablando sobre eso, Eternaga, tengo una duda, aqui hay unos articulos que la verdad estan medio incompletos y quisiera saber si tu pudieras hacerlas o mejorarlos, aqui están: *Guía de Mega Man 1 *Guia de Mega Man 2 *Guia de Mega Man 3 *Guia de Mega Man 4 Es solo un pedido, no lo tomes como obligación, es que veras estoy algo ocupado con los articulos de wily revenge y sobre articulos de las saga x, que la mayoria la verdad los ha dejado muy desordenados.Rockyou78 00:28 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Videojuegos es mas exacto La verdad no, en verdad quisiera mantener el titulo de videojuegos, porque es mas exacto, despues de todo mega man no es solo un juego es un videojuego, ya se suena ambiguo, pero la verdad el articulo de megaman se llamaba originalmente Mega Man (juego) pero yo lo decidi llamar Mega Man (Videojuego) porque es más exacto. 'Gracias por el Esfuerzo' Gracias por tomarte la molestía de arreglar sobre las categorías, se que te debe a haber causado algo de molestía, aun asi gracias, por ayudar a mantener el orden de la wiki, estoy seguro que con tu apoyo este proyecto crecerá un poco más (PD: sono cursi, lo se :P)Rockyou78 01:54 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Si muy pronto hare la X Bueno, yo hago los articulos dependiendo de su fecha de estreno, y teniendo en cuenta que X1 sale en 1992, pues muy pronto lo hare, hago esto, para que asi, no me olvide detalles que puedo aplicar en juegos posteriores. Rockyou78 13:16 16 ene 2012 (UTC) 'No borre nada' No os preocupes, si te refieres al articulo de Mega Man, yo edite la sección de datos para dejar espacio, no se si lp sepas, la plantilla de los CD de Mega Man & Bass tiene un defecto con las letra y se debe dejar espacios para que no se las coma, solo hice eso, no te preocupes. Rockyou78 02:10 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Picos Espinas Hola, te venia avisando que estare algo ocupado con los articulos de Mega Man 4 que deje a medias, por ello quisiera que te hicieras cargo de este articulo que apenas comence, no te preocupes, ya esta en la categoría de obstáculos, aqui esta Picos y Espinas, tu los debes conocer muy bien, ya sabes cuandos los tocas mueres al instante, de antemano gracias. Rockyou78 14:27 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido eterga,soy crossman,te doy un cordial saludo a esta wiki,soy el segundo editor en jefe,por el momento estoy retirado debido al asunto de megaupload,sr.Eternaga espero que tomes mi lugar como jefe-sustituto de esta wiki,si no quieres,te agradesco tu largo trabajo,volvere algun dia haci que dejo mi puesto en tus manos. si quieres hablar conmigo te dejo mi msn,ghor20@hotmail.com cualquier pregunta sera respondida esto siempre abierto y en espera,adios,,,,,, Muchas Gracias Gracias Eternaga, haci he podido ahorrar mucho trabajo, la verdad te tomaste la molestia de editar los articulos de tal manera que creo que podremos avanzar los articulos hasta el doble de velocidad, a este paso creo que la saga clasica estara muy pronto terminada. Rockyou78 02:06 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Ya borre los mensajes Lo hice, borre los mensajes, supongo que con eso se debe solucionar el problema.Rockyou78 13:20 2 feb 2012 (UTC) El No de Quint Bueno, en si Quint es DLN-001, pero es un robot de wily, y wily odia cualquier cosa que lleve el nombre del doctor light, por eso le cambió su numeración a SVN-001 (Special Variant Number). Y si, creo que voy a cambiar el orden de las funciones de Rush, además porque empezare a añadir otras funciones. Más okeys Claro, aunque esa información se añadirá en un futuro, debido a que ahora empezaré a editar el nuevo aditamento de rush que usa para viajar por el espacio, OK.Rockyou78 18:09 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Formar parte de los grupos Claro, veo que esta comprometido con la wiki, sobre esto, significa que te podemos dar el cargo de admin, eso también te da el poder de bloquear usuarios mierderos o borrar páginas o categorías ineccesarias, asi que si quieres te puede dar el cargo de admin también a ti.Rockyou78 02:04 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Algo que hacer Bueno, primero avisarte porque po fin se concluyo el artículo sobre Mega Man II, incluyendo su raro manual traducido al español, o sea creo que podrias ir avanzando los jefes del siguiente juego de la agenda, me refiero a Mega Man 5, que ya logre conseguir todas las datas del juego, y ahora si se puede empezar a editar sobre eso.Rockyou78 21:22 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Listo, eres ADMIN Listo, ahora eres Admin y tienes nuevos poderes, como bloquear usuarios, regresar articulos borrados, y puedes editar las paginas protegias. Eso nos deja con 2 admin, y nos faltaría un grupo de burocratas, pero eso sera para después.Rockyou78 00:29 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Um... Es extraño. Yo no he editado nada sobre Street Fighter X Tekken en el artículo de MegaMan... -- 19:47 16 feb 2012 (UTC) No pasa nada. De todos modos, soy un gran fan de MegaMan (Sobre todo de la Saga Clásica), por lo que intentaré ayudar con los artículos de los Robot Master-- 19:59 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Perdón Creo que viste el lío de códigos en el artículo de Time Man. Estoy arreglando eso-- 20:38 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Me parece una buena idea Si, eso estaria bien, la verdad, la ultima vez que altere la imagen del wiki, fue para el pedido de spotlight para que nos den un aviso, y desde eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, asi que supongo, que la wiki necesita tambien un arreglo de imagen. Mientras me ocupare con los juegos de PC, que estan medio complejos, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que la mayoria de enemigos no tiene nombre.Rockyou78 20:59 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre PC Bueno, sobre los juegos, te lo diré, son una verdadera patada en los huevos literalmente, no hay música, los controles son hago díficiles de aprender, me tomó como 15 minutos aprenderme, tanto que tocando ciertas teclas, paraba el juego sin que me diera cuenta. Asi que he tenido, en cuenta, solo tengo un nombre de un enemigo, que es el vampirito, que se llama Battim, los demás nombres, pues dejare nombres auxiliares, bueno como quieres jugar http://themechanicalmaniacs.com/downloads/MegamanPC.zip aqui esta el de MM1. http://themechanicalmaniacs.com/downloads/Megaman3PC.zip AQUI esta el de MM3. La descarga es directa, asi que ten cuidado. http://www.juegomania.org/syt/tutorial.htm aqui puedes conseguir la máquina virtual para emular, te sugiero, si tienes una máquina potente, te bajes también el RunBox, que esta ahí, hay un tutorial de como usarlos. En el RunBox, HAY UNA OPCIÓN PARA LA VELOCIDAD DEL JUEGO, asegurate de poner una velocidad baja, yo puse de 500, porque si usas la velocidad normal, el juego va más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Controles: disparar-tecla de espacio. saltar-tecla "J" de jump pausar el juego-F9 llegar al menú-ESC elegir un arma- cuando llegues al menu, tienes que presionar alguna tecla para elegir el arma, por ejemplo si el arma dice "S" presionas S, pero si no quieres ninguna, y solo usar tu buster, presiona P. Ha sobre el MM1, antes de elegir a los robot master, tienes que pasar por un escenario de intro, es la parte rara del juego, pues solo debes caminar y te aparecera un perro, puede destruirlo, pero seguira apareciendo, lo mejor es que saltes y corras lo más rapido que puedas. de ahi, todo es normal o eso creo. Los jugare y vere que buenas imagenes consigo.Rockyou78 14:00 17 feb 2012 (UTC) http://vogons.zetafleet.com/download.php?id=7863&sid=2b3fa40a5301149b47e9bf9a9a63c018 BUENO, aqui esta otro DosBox, usa este mejor, porque este viene con savestate, y me di cuenta que el juego de PC no guarda la partida. Ah sobre eso, bueno te bajasta el Boxer, bueno debes dejarlo en la misma carpeta que el DOSBOX, entonces abre el boxer, en la opicón Run DosBox haz click para inicar el dosbox, pero antes de eso, en la opción OTHER debes escribir esto "mount c c:\carpeta\MegamanPC" (SI ES EL 1, si es el 3 pones Megaman3PC), luego presiona la tecla enter y escribe "c:\", ahora si presiona Run DosBox, alli tendra una pantalla negra y te pedira que escribas algo, solo escribe "Mm" y de nuevo enter, y arrancara el juego. Oh claro, puedes activar el juego, haciendo doble click en el archivo Mm.exe, pero te advierto, es imposible jugarse el juego asi.Rockyou78 15:01 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Haz lo siguiente Copia ambas carpetas la de Mm1 y Mm3, ve al disco C crea una carpeta llamada "juegos", ahi dentro copia ambas carpetas. Luego recuerda haber colocado el boxer en la misma carpeta que el DOSBOX, abre el Boxer, en la opción Other, escribe en la parte de abajo "mount c c:\juegos\MegamanPC" baja una linea y escribe "c:\", ahora dejalo asi y haz click en Run DOSBOX, dejalo todo como esta, veras que abajo dice "C:\>", alli escribe "Mm", para que quede así "C:\>Mm" y presiona Enter y el juego arrancará. Si no te sale me avisas.Rockyou78 20:57 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Bueno, como no estoy seguro, bueno esto es lo que debes hacer. thumb|left|Asi debe quedar tu Boxer para el MM1.EN esta imagen veras como debe quedar tu boxer, ahora haz click en Run DoxBox, y te debe quedar mas o menos asi. thumb|Tu DosBox quedara asi. Recuerda, fijate que yo escribi mi carpeta "oldgames", por eso recuerda poner, bien el nombre de la carpeta en el boxer, la carpeta debe estar ubicada en el disco c, ahi dentro debes meter las dos carpetas del MM1 Y MM3 por separado, o sino puede haber una confusión. thumbAhora al lado de la "C:\> escribe "Mm.exe" como la imágen del costado. thumb|left|Asi te indicara que el juego inicio. y presiona enter. y el juego arrancará. te mostraran la pantalla asi de negra, y veras muchos opciones. Nota: para mejor desempeño, en tarjeta grafica marca la tercera opcion y en joystick pon OFF. Bueno, eso es todo.Rockyou78 22:05 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la felicitación. Ahora continuaré con el artículo de Oil Man y seguiré esforzándome-- 00:17 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Debe ser el mapeado del teclado thumb|left|Esta es la configuracion basica. abre el boxer, haz correr el dosbox, presiona "Ctrl+F1" te saldra el mapeado del dosbox, haz click en cualquier, te apareceran unas opciones, que dicen DEL, ADD, NEXT, si presiona DEL borraras las funciones de la tecla, si presionas ADD te pediran que presiones otra tecla para darle otra función. Aún asi, fijate que no existe la tecla (:), entonces no sabria decirte cual es el problema, o fijate si tu teclado, esta bien configurado la posicion de las teclas, puede que otras teclas tengan otras funciones.Rockyou78 13:55 18 feb 2012 (UTC) No reconoce el teclado Bueno, cuando inicies el juego, verás una pantalla negra, en la opción que dice "JOYSTICK" marca "NO" porque si no no va reconocer el teclado, ya, ahora si. Bueno, si quieres cambiar los controles, presiona "Ctrl+F1" te aparecera una pantalla negra, igualita al mensaje anterior, alli presiona la tecla que te guste para el dísparo, apareceran unas letras abajo, haz click en la que dice "ADD", te pediran que presiones otra tecla, entonces presiona entonces "SPACE", después haz click en SAVE y en EXIT, para regresar el juego, recuerda, esto lo puedes hacer en cualquier momento del juego.Rockyou78 20:09 19 feb 2012 (UTC) La velocidad del juego Abre el Boxer, ve a la pestaña "CPU & RAM", en la opción que dice "Emulated CPU Cycles P/Ms", alli verás un numero, cambialo (el número que pongas, variara dependiendo de la potencia de la máquina) a 1500 (a mi me funcionó, así, si es mucho todavía, entonces sigue bajandole, hasta que encuentres la velocidad que más te guste.Rockyou78 13:52 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Una cosa Hey, Eternaga, sabes lo que es R20, ah y como te fue con el Mega Man PC.Rockyou78 00:18 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Bueno, amigo, aqui tengo un link de descarga del R20, solo si lo quieres http://www.mediafire.com/?cx1z3jx9ze9, es que, cuando no encuentro una imágen en internet, simplemente la saco de este bonito libro. Y si tienes razón, el juego es una porqueria, me tomó casi 23 intentos seguidos para terminarlo y es hartante.Rockyou78 00:31 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre el Magnetic ShockWave Bueno, por sus propiedades, deberia ser calificada en Armas Luminosas, y ¿no te importa que edite en Rockman Complete Works, ya que me los jugue y obtuve algo más de información de ellos?.Rockyou78 01:59 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Te lo agradezco. Pues también te agradezco y al cabo que soy bueno desde ayer (en Mexico) y Rockyou78 me platicó de tí y tú igual haces cosas geniales como dicho usuario, así que los 3 (tal vez) hagamos un trío para hacer esta página una de las mejores de la red :D MultiJosueh 01:44 25 feb 2012 (UTC) MultiJosueh Bueno, lo que hare ahora Bueno, Eternaga, empezare con MM5, iba a hacer el MM3 (PC), pero lo dejare para después, cuando me acabé el juego (XDDDD, hoy estuve cerca, casi acabó con 5 RM, pero no aguanté).Rockyou78 02:17 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Orden de trabajo joven, disculpa el retraso,sin duda muchas cosas an pasado,muchas cosas....... pero estoy aqui. mi orden-nada del otro mundo es que aportes un poco de orden,. repara y aregla algunos temas temas de los personajes de la saga zxa,grey,atlas,aeolus,thetis,etc... tomate tu tiempo,eso sí,espero resultados buenos de tu parte joven,bueno ,esfuerzate,eres parte nuestra,necesitamos tu apoño y tu tienes el nuestro.adios. Ok tienes razón Tienes razón sobre los enlaces de wikipedia a español, es que busque en wikipedia en español y ciertos articulos a los que me refiero no existen, por ejemplo, en el articulo de Crystal Man habia una referencia a la comida japonesa Yasukoba, pero en wikipedia español no habia nada parecido a eso. Aún asi fue error mio, por no revisar bien en ciertos articulos, por ejemplo fue mi error poner un enlace en el articulo de Stone Man cuando se referian a "Un cuento de Navidad", fue mi culpa no buscar el articulo por otros nombres, asi que no te preocupes, desde ahora lo har mejor. PD: Ciertos articulos sobre actores japoneses, simplemente no se encuentran. ¿Por que cambiar el orden de los Robot Master y sus armas? El orden sería: los juegos de la serie principal, luego spin-offs, luego los juegos de PC y los licenciado a que te refieres con eso? Rockyou78 00:16 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Ahora si Entonces, ok, ya no lo volvere a hacer, y tiene sentido tu punto de vista, además creo que es más organizado.Rockyou78 00:42 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre la siguiente misión Bueno, ya que estamos en eso, en realidad pensaba irme a lo de MM3 (PC), pero creo que lo mejor es irnos a los MM3 GB, después de todo MultiJouseh también desea aquello. Entonces este sera el cronograma: MM3 GB. MM3 PC, MM4 GB, MMX1, MM6. Personalmente, Enker fue mi Mega Man Killer favorito desde siempre, creo que por no se preocuparon en hacerlo parte de un grupo, sino porque lo quisieron hacer genial, además fue el único juego de Game Boy que tengo de los 5, asi que la imágen es genial, todo lo que tenga que ver con Enker es cool (excepto esa mierda llamada Enker Little Ponny). Me encanto tu autobiografia con todo lo que tuvo que ver Mega Man en tu vida gamer, para mi también lo es, especialmente ya que tengo todos sus juegos de SNES, de PS1, y solo los 3 primeros de NES. PD: Centaur Man va al grupo de Robot de creador desconocido.Rockyou78 02:44 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuevas ordenes de seguro estas ocupado joven, pero estas son tus nuevas ordenes: corrige algunos link del tema copy x. aporta un poco en el tema de los cyber-elf. y aporta un poco de estrategia a los 8 jueces, eso es tdo.si tienes tempo, ayuda , eso es todo,por haora. Mi retorno esta creca. Que haci sea Espero que realizes tu trabajo con la misma diligencia que con la responden mis mensajes,espero ver resultados. y por el amor al cielo cuando hables de mi hazlo que yo paresca un poco mas respetable. Mi retorno es cerca. Re: Sin título. Pues en estos días estaba modificando los Robot Master de Mega Man 8 porque no estaban como debían ser, y me quedé atorado con Astro Man y después de acabar con él me voy a ir con los Robot Master de Mega Man & Bass (ya empecé con Dynamo Man). Por cierto, espero que no te sientas molesto por haber tomado tu lugar en ser el #3 en el wiki, lo que pasa es que me sentí presionado sólo por conseguir un logro (creo que es el de Reploid Novato) pero no te sientas ofendido por eso. MultiJosueh 22:13 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Los de las imágenes Bueno, si hablamos del número de imágenes, deben ser de Mega Man o de Bass, después le sigue el Dr. Wily, porque lo preguntas?Rockyou78 13:40 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre los Jefes de Mega Man 3 GB Bueno, hay dos jefes nuevos, además de Punk, recuerda que en el castillo de wily, antes de enfrentarte a dive man y a los otros, hay un ojo gigante que es la evolución de Octopus Battery.Rockyou78 14:18 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Me encanta el nombre Si suena un buen nombre, después de todo no sabia como se llamaba este jefe.Rockyou78 14:36 17 mar 2012 (UTC) actualizacion joven si no te importa, dejame tu msn,si tienes. el mio es,ghor20@hhotmail.com. horario bueno,seria........... Semana L:de 2:00 pm M:2:00pm M:de2:00pm etc.............. Fines de semana desde las 8 o 9 am. Regalo 6942179.jpg 7379825.jpg 25826753.jpg 9877712_m.jpg tumblr_ltk041kIDf1qm0m2eo1_500.jpg|Sigue trabajado haci! tumblr_lu4a9l9LKT1qcmz3x.jpg 4def979dD6QFWtLj.png 06-05.jpg Zero_EXE.jpg X_vs_Zero_by_suzuran.jpg 9_2_20110730053022.jpg 8206130_m.jpg 25058-1304683776.jpg|Resónnant vie! tumblr_lq20euXO7z1qju8xvo1_400.gif|premio!! Mison X-buster.:Link Para hacer videos Bueno, sobre eso, hay ciertas cosas: #Un editor de video, en Windows, debes tener algo llamado Movie Maker, es el editor basico. Aunque si quieres algo más profesional está el Sony Vegas y el Pinacle. #Ahora, dependiendo de que clase videos quieres hacer. #Por ejemplo, cuando hago guias de juegos, utilizo el HyperCam. #Si quiero hacer loquendos, utilizo el Soldestcot estandar, y me he descargado 4 voces además de la de Jorge. #Y pues, eso es todo lo que hay que saber. Sobre otra cosa, preguntamé. Recuerda, todos empezamos copiando a alguiqn y después tomamos nuestro propio estilo.Rockyou78 00:26 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre el Hyper Cam Cualquier grabador, tanto hypercam como camtasia, consumen mucho RAM de las máquinas, para mejorar la velocidad, graba espacios más pequeños, hay una parte que dice "Select Region" alli puedes decidir el tamaño de la grabación, y por el sonido, que se va a hacer, tu computadora no tiene los codecs necesarios para grabar sonido.Rockyou78 02:42 21 mar 2012 (UTC) JAJAJAA mis disculpas HO,lo siento esque queria ver que podia hacer............. estava aburrido,en mi opnion esta wiki necesita una que otra mejora,lo de zero solo fue una tonteria para llamr la atencion.mis disculpas. Es verdad... Arreglare el problema de la Portada, pero es buena pregunta, sobre el cuarto cuadro del encabezado...no se me ocurre nada, pues no hay ningún juego actual....hay uno ... Rockman juega al Solitario...pero no viene al caso, te parece, si anunciamos algo asi, como "conoce porque se cancelo MML3"?Rockyou78 00:37 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola. Quisiera tu opinión de esto, http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Mega_Man.JPG, la opinión escríbemela en mi 2° blog (http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:MultiJosueh/Mis_obras_de_arte_dibujadas_a_mano) MultiJosueh 20:22 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Maverik hunters thumb|Unetenos!! Que tal se ve?. Este mensaje sin firmar es de Crossm Aviso Eternaga, Crossm me pidio que te dejara esta pagina Usuario Blog:Crossm - Megaman HQ Este mensaje sin firmar es de Zero 13356 Chat Y lo siento haora si estoy en el chat. Este mensaje sin firmar es de Crossm Si puedes hacerlo... Claro, toda la información siempre es valiosa, una cosa más el dr. wily, el dr, light, cossack y kalinka son personajes jugables en RockBoard.Rockyou78 13:35 2 abr 2012 (UTC) reute con migo en el chat. Admin. Hola el usuario MultiJosueh sigue deshaciendo mis ediciones sin ninguna explicación y hasta cerro la pagina que estaba editando, tambien borra las imagenes que subo alegando que tiene el control, a ese comentario que dejo en mi pagina le respondi esto en la suya: "Respecto al comentario que dejaste en mi pagina, tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué tiene que ustedes tengan el control? nadie dice que no, pero no se supone que esta es una wiki donde todos podemos contribuir? entonces por que borraste la imagen que subi al articulo de Treble y sigues deshaciendo lo que edito? Recuerda que las paginas no son blogs personales y todos tenemos que ayudar en mejorarlas." Ninjatalos Pero a solo ignoro la respuesta e inmediatamente la borro. No se si podrias ayudarme con esto tu como admin, ya que como dije antes ¿No se supone que cualquier usuario puede editar esta wiki para mejorarla? y todas mis ediciones solo han mejorado la wiki, no entiendo la actitud de este admin enserio. Edit: Al parecer ya se disculpo y corrigio, gracias de todos modos. De nuevo Edit: De nada sirvio la disculpa, iba a empezar a ayudar en la wiki otra vez por que ya sali de vacaciones y volvio a hacer los mismo el admin MultiJosueh y cuando le pregunte en el chat que por que lo habia hecho, esto me contesto: Y luego bloqueo mi usuario a esta wiki y me dejo este mensaje: Proofte.png Proof2y.png Que clase de admin son esos que te bloquean sin ninguna razon, espero que hagan algo al respecto con él y con su comportamiento, para asi poder volver a esta wiki. Y si lees esto MultiJosueh no trates de borrarlo solo lo volvere a poner. Una cosa Por favor no ayudes a Ninjatalos, lo bloquee porque pone cosas que no a las páginas (de ahí nos empezamos a pelear y cuando lo bloquee le puse la razón "agrega basura a las páginas" algo así) y te pido por favor que no lo ayudes, es sólo un impostor, y es cierto, pone basura a las páginas, en serio, ES POR EL BIEN DE LA WIKI MultiJosueh 21:46 26 abr 2012 (UTC) :Que Basura fue la que puse exactamente? subi una imagen del Treble Boost a la wiki para el articulo de Treble y mejore el artículo de manera considerable, pero tu borraste la imagen y quitaste cosas y no querias dar razones de por que y luego me dijiste que por que se te dio la gana (ver mi mensaje de arriba donde puse la prueba) y me bloqueaste, y para tu información no he hecho mas que mejorar esta wiki, yo fui el que hice casi todo el artículo de Bass traduciendo y adaptando el articulo de la wiki de megaman en ingles, tambien soy admin en esa wiki y todas mis ediciones solo la han mejorado. Espero que los otros admin hagan algo al respecto contigo por que tu eres el impostor que no dejas que se mejore esta wiki. Tengo algo planeado para los 2 Pues tengo planeado que los 2 hicieramos los jefes de megaman x2 porque acabo de ver que esos pues no parecen tan feos los artículos (en sus palntillas no tiene nada, sólo una imágen, pero sólo hay que complementarlos) ¿estás de acuerdo entonces? MultiJosueh 18:28 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Crossm dice... Que su computadora tiene un virus y que la va a formatear MultiJosueh 00:28 9 may 2012 (UTC) Capitulo 1 de HTF 315925.jpg 358458.jpg Capitulo 1: Victima de su ataqueHappy Tree Town es un pueblo que queda en Estados Unidos, en el estado de Washington. En esa ciudad viven unas 3,206 personas, la mayoría son amigables. Pero no hablaremos de eso ahora, iremos al grano con nuestros protagonistas. Flippy y Flaky. El primero es un chico alto, cumplió 19 años recientemente, su cabello es verde y viste un traje de militar verde. Cuando tenia 5 años vivia en Irak, durante la guerra que tenían contra Estados Unidos. Lo que mas se escuchaban eran los tiroteos y bombas que caían. Cuando la guerra termino hace 4 años, se mudo a Estados Unidos. Su personalidad es bipolar: es un chico amable y buena gente, pero desde que escucha o ve algo que le recuerda a la guerra, su alter-ego, Fliqpy , sale a la luz; cada vez que esto ocurre, coge lo que tenga a la mano y llega a amenazar a las personas, nunca ha matado a alguien, pero casi. La otra es una chica de estatura media, su cabeza llega hasta el pecho de Flippy, su cabello es rojo, largo y algo alborotado. Siempre viste con chalecos grandes que llegan a parecer vestidos. También viste con faldas, botas, bufandas y largas medias negras; el caso es que siempre usa chalecos o abrigos grandes. Ella es bastante tímida y miedosa, se asusta por todo incluso de pollitos. Llora constantemente cuando esta muy asustada. Tiene 14 años recién cumplidos. Flaky vive con sus padres en una hermosa casa de 2 pisos, con jardines delantero y trasero y un pequeño jacuzzi. Flippy vive con su padre, ya que su madre murió en la guerra, en una casa de 1 solo piso; es muy acogedora y tiene un pequeño jardín. La casa de este ultimo queda enfrente de la peliroja. Ellos no se relacionan mucho, ella le tiene muchísimo miedo y el piensa que es una gran cobarde. Muchos en el pueblo dicen que ellos hacen una buena pareja ya que los polos opuestos se atraen; otros piensan que no porque se llevan 5 años, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Aquel día de verano era un dia algo nublado y con bastante brisa. Flaky sale al jardin delantero, estaba vestida con una falda rojo vino y largas medias negras, tiene tambien un gran abrigo marron oscuro. Se sienta en una silla y se queda viendo como los niños iban a un parque que queda muy pero muy cerca de la casa de ella. Sale a la calle y se queda parada en la acera, recostada de las verjas de su casa. Ella esta tan tranquila hasta que nota que Flippy sale de su casa. -¡O Dios mio! Flippy salio y me esta mirando -penso y voltea hacia otro lado, pero siente que la toman del brazo y voltea con mucho miedo, era Flippy- H-Ho-Hola -susurra con mucho miedo. El peliverde la ve tranquilo, la suelta del brazo y ella cierra los ojos, esperando a que la golpeara...pero no...el se recosto de la verja a su lado. -Hola -dice sonriente y ella se sorprende- No me temas que no te hare daño...hasta ahora -una sonrisa malevola surca su rostro mientras ella se aleja asustada. El la toma del brazo y la acerca hacia el- Era una broma -sonríe. Flaky se sonroja por la cercania que habia entre ellos, pero cierra los ojos y trata de soltarse del agarre. -S-Suel... -no pudo continuar ya que Flippy la suelta y ella se aleja un poco de el. Flippy rie por la accion de la peliroja, ella se pone las manos en las mejillas, ocultando el rubor. Flaky no dice nada, la timidez la invadia; el la ve y ella se aleja pero en un rapido movimiento el la agarra de la cara y se acerca a ella. -Ya te dije que no te hare daño -le susurra en su oido, mientras ella se sonroja. -L-Lo siento...tengo que limpiar la casa -le dice al peliverde y entra corriendo a su casa. El solo rie y se va a su casa. Al entrar nota que su padre habia dejado una nota que dice que fue al supermercado. El solo suspira cansado y va a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta. -Solo en casa otra vez -penso el peliverde y se acuesta en su cama, toma su iPod y se pone a escuchar a Metallica. En casa de nuestra timida protagonista, estaba la mama de esta, cocinando un estofado. -Flaky, necesito que me hagas un favor -dice su madre, sin quitar la mirada del estofado. Cuando su hija se acerca, ella la ve y sirve estofado en un recipiente plastico y le pone la tapa- Nesecito que lleves esto a casa de Flippy -al decir esto le entrega el recipiente. Flaky al escuchar "Casa de Flippy" se asusta y empieza a negar con la cabeza rapidamente mientras susurraba muchos "no". La mama suspira fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hija. -Vamos, el no es malo -dice para animarla, Flaky la mira- Solamente tienes que llevarselo y ya. -¿Pa-Para que? -tartamudea la pelirroja. -Mañana es el cumpleaños de su padre y a el le gusta los estofados...asi que es un gran regalo -dice alegre mientras a Flaky le nace una gota estilo anime en la cabeza- Anda, ve antes de que se haga mas tarde. Flaky asiente nerviosa y sale de la casa. Se para en la acera, viendo fijamente la casa del peliverde. Respiraba lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Ahora se siente un poco mas segura y cruza la calle, ningun carro estaba por ahi. Se para frente a la puerta, vuelve a respirar lentamente y toca el timbre. El peliverde pudo escuchar rápidamente el timbre, por lo que sale de su habitación y ve la hora del reloj de pared que esta en la sala. -Que raro...papa duro muy poco -penso y se acerca a la puerta, abriéndola y se queda sorprendido a ver quien es- Vaya vaya, Flaky en mi casa -murmura con una sonrisa de lado. -Yo...vi-vine a traer e-el estofado que hi-hizo mi mama -susurra nerviosa y se lo entrega con la cabeza baja- Po-Por el cumpleaños de tu pa-papa. El peliverde aun tiene esa sonrisa de lado, toma el estofado y agradece. Ella levanta la cabeza y lo ve, aun nerviosa. -Ya... me te-tengo que ir -susurra dando media vuelta, pero el peliverde la toma del brazo y la acerca a el, ella se sonroja. -Quedate un rato...papa no esta aquí y no me gusta la soledad -dice sonriente, ella no queria ser mala pero tenia mucho miedo. No se atrevia a decirle que no, imaginandose cuales serian las cosecuencias. Ella solo asiente y la sonrisa de el se hace mas grande- Pasa -le dice mientras la suelta y cierra la puerta- Puedes sentarte -al decir esto la conduce al sofa y ella se sienta, se nota que estaba nerviosa. Flippy lleva el estofado a la cocina y cuando lo deja se queda parado. Estaba en una discucion con Fliqpy. -Ya tenemos a nuestra presa...divirtamonos con ella -dice Fliqpy en los adentros de Flippy, estaba riendo malvadamente. -No, no quiero lastimarla -penso Flippy, pero su alter ego sigue insistiendo. -¿Por que? Sera divertido. -Te dije que ¡NO! -al pensar esto, el peliverde sale de la cocina y se sienta al lado de Flaky, ella lo ve y vuelve a ver el suelo. -Cuando le hagas daño por primera vez, veras que es divertido -dice Fliqpy. -Flaky...¿por que me tienes miedo? -le pregunta, ignorando a Fliqpy. -Yo no te ten-tengo miedo -le dice la pelirroja, nerviosa. -Lo he notado -se acerca un poco a ella y esta se sonroja, el ríe levemente al notar su sonrojo- Ahora te sonrojaste. Flaky se tapa la cara y el ríe mas. En ese momento un helicóptero pasa cerca de la casa de Flippy. El mira hacia la nada y sus ojos pasan a ser un amarillo esmeralda, sus dientes ahora parecen colmillos. Sin duda, eso le recordo a la guerra y Fliqpy sale a la luz. Flaky se destapa la cara y el se levanta y va a la cocina. Ella se asusta y se para , corre hacia la puerta y la detienen cuando Fliqpy la toma del brazo y la acorrala en el sofá. Ella se sorprende y el la mira sádico. -Juguemos un poco -dice sádico un un pequeño cuchillo en la mano. Flaky empieza a llorar y a rogar que no la mate- No te preocupes preciosa -se acerca a su oído y le susura- No te hare mucho daño -se separa de su oreja y le abre la boca, jala cuidadosamente su lengua y acerca el cuchillo. Ella llora descontroladamente- Shhh...calla preciosa...esto no durara mucho -aleja el cuchillo y la corta lentamente en la cara. Cuando la pelirroja siente la cortadura, grita bien alto por el dolor y Fliqpy deja a Flippy. El la ve sorprendido, ella estaba llena de lagrimas y de su mejilla derecha salia sangre, no tanta. -Flaky... -susurra sorprendido- Perdóname -se para rápidamente y va a la cocina, vuelve con un paño mojado y lo pone en la cortadura, limpiando su sangre- Enserio...no quería hacerlo -Flaky lo ve aun asustada, el la carga y la lleva a su casa, toca el tiembre y la mama abre la puerta- Flaky se corto sin querer con un papel en la cara, no es grave -dice con una sonrisa y la baja de sus brazos, el se acerca y le susurra- Perdóname -se aleja de ella y se va. La mama mira a Flaky y la conduce a su habitación, ya era hora de dormir. Flippy estaba en su casa, tranquilo, esperando a que su padre volviera. -Espero que Flaky me perdone... -piensa algo triste, mirando el techo. Ok con lo del nuevo hunter MultiJosueh 01:54 13 may 2012 (UTC) Lo siento, la red no me entra El chat no me quiere abrir lo siento. ''Sobre el juego'' (Por si no lo recuerdas: http://www.kongregate.com/games/saybox/were-you-a-nineties-gamer ) '' Encontre una pagina donde dan las respuestas, no la quiero usar y por eso te aviso, para ver si la usamos o intentamos guiandonos por las imagenes La pagina es esta, la eh visto pero solo vi las localizaciones de las chao emeralds http://ayumilove.net/were-you-a-nineties-gamer-walkthrough-guide/#ANSWER Te espero por que se me hace trampa usarlas xD. Pregunta. Descargue el Juego de Megaman X: Rush to battle y no me quiere funcionar y no se que hice mal por que lo descomprimo y abro el archivo y no habre. Que tengo que hacer?¿ Isaac Attorney 01:20 21 jun 2012 (UTC) La imágen http://kobun20.interordi.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/rollsong.jpg MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 00:18 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Enlaces rollsong.jpg tumblr_m5srmgSqZH1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m61o0qbAQM1ru0lhwo1_500.png tumblr_m3owbmixrM1qzo7nbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2y4cov2TS1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2z4ry8cI01qlir7io1_500.jpg tumblr_m2zm9xRMyp1ruutn1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m15b4qVUd51r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m00xarkfBl1r5ycezo1_500.png tumblr_ltqxyaTjuI1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2m2hzj2sG1qm0m2eo1_500.jpg HidekiloliRoll.png 7c43b683.jpg tumblr_m6z8btQVPi1r5ycezo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6579oPmlL1ru0lhwo1_500.jpg MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 00:10 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Cross me la pasó Bueno, no se ponía porque según era spam, a ver si cuando entres al chat te la paso o que cross te la pase MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 22:15 30 jun 2012 (UTC) Ya me las pasó Ahora ven al chat MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 22:45 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Entro kike Ya sabes que hacer MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 21:02 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Kike entro de nuevo Hazlo MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 02:02 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Sigues ahí Es que como siempre me quitan de la compu como si nada MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 21:03 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Gracias La verdad Todos y cada uno de ustedes son los mejores amigos que jamas e tenido en mi vida Gracias por siempre estar hay aunque sean solo palabras Les deseo lo mejor para todos. Y Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazon. Menos a Rock¬¬ Espero poder verlos algun dia. Nomas para ver algo Ese algo es que si puedo hacer el artículo del super mario bros crossover MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 19:28 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Gracias Soy Vash muchas gracias por la ayuda para obtener el ProtoShield Las imagenes Aqui estan tus imagenes Megaman.Zero.full.448877.jpg Iris.(Mega.Man.X).full.434880.jpg Iris.(Mega.Man.X).full.434886.jpg Iris.(Mega.Man.X).full.438959.jpg Iris.(Mega.Man.X).full.434882.jpg 168820_419160078127610_1592993013_n.jpg 1307140-1077041.jpg 20080627_rollchan.jpg iris_and_iris_by_zoeyhanson-d46totm.jpg human_iris_mmx-12719.jpg Megaman_Iris_by_rinkishidotoka.png Zero (discusión) 22:12 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Porque dime porque me baneaste del chat ¬¬ si yo no hice nada Ricardo2299 14:31 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Un momento digno de ser recordado Archivo:XD.png xDDDDD. --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 00:20 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Jhon Te dejo las capturas, de la 18 a la 22 es la pelea con Cross xDDD john.PNG john2.PNG john3.PNG john4.PNG john5.PNG john6.PNG john7.PNG john8.PNG john9.PNG john10.PNG john11.PNG john12.PNG john13.PNG john14.PNG john15.PNG john16.PNG john17.PNG john18.PNG|Desde aquí comienza a enojarse con Cross xDDD john19.PNG john20.PNG john21.PNG john22.PNG john23.PNG john24.PNG john25.PNG john26.PNG john27.PNG john28.PNG john29.PNG john30.PNG john31.PNG john32.PNG john33.PNG Con que programa gravas? Bueno qisiera saber con que programa gravas tus videos de MUGEN,dame el nombre en mi discucion gracias. Zero (discusión) 17:05 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Desbaneame Desbaneame >_< 14:19 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Sobre del Ban Me imagino que debe ser por que no le quisiste dar la fot a Cross D:. O tal vez por bannear a alguien Dx. Pero no se puede, o si ? Ikurec (discusión) 16:31 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Cross dijo que te lo quito y entres. Lo de bannear a Ricardo xDDDD Ikurec (discusión) 16:31 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Sprites Si no los tienen tu los puedes sacar con emulador, desactivando los layers dejando solo el layer sprite (Esto en con F1 a F6). Despuès de eso puedes ocupar un programa en ediciòn para borrar el fondo blanco para dejar al sprite solamene y con fondo trasnparente 189.245.80.93 18:28 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Explicame que paso Para esto vayamos al chat de wiki creaividad MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 19:56 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Buenas noticias En la noche estuve con rock en el chat, significa que va a volver :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 03:06 9 ago 2012 (UTC) remeber casvic the retarded peice of poop well for you hes stupid and if you see him again block him or ban him cuz he blocked me! STOP BEING RETARTED! Bien...ya que insistes voy a comenzar a editar más, estas feliz? BassniumX1090 (discusión) 22:38 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Winkawaks este es el link del emulador http://www.kawaks.net/ Isaac Attorney (discusión) 18:05 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Recuerdas a Jhon ?? Rapido, recuerdas que su wiki era la de Marvel Hero Universe ? xDDDD Paso algo tan chistoso, no se como, pero paso xDDDD. http://marvelherouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:John2938 xDDD Sobre los Sprites de las armas y new rush coild megaman game gear '''hola eter aqui estan los sprites que me pediste y perdon por no decirtelo en el chat porque lastima que estuvo laura xD bueno aqui estan los weapons game gear y el new rush coild espero aberte ayudado hermano un saludo ;) (perdon por no ponerle los nombres a las armas de rockman es que estoy muy apurado con esto xD) '' '' (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 04:51 3 sep 2012 (UTC)) ' ' Arma de brightman gamegear.png|arma de brightman Arma de napalmman gamegear.png|arma de napalmman Arma de starman Gamegear.png|arma de starman Arma de stoneman Game gear.png|arma de stoneman Arma de Toadman gamegear.png|arma de toadman Arma de waveman Game gear.png|arma de waveman New Rush Coil Game gear.png|new rush coild sleeping_time_by_madam_integra_shirou-d4ie60m.png|(Imagen Extra (Fan Art)) disfrutalo xD si la has visto entonses valio la pena que lo veas xD ' aqui estan los retratos de los jefes de la sega game gear mi hermano eter :'D (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 22:13 3 sep 2012 (UTC)) ' brightman game gear.png|Retrato de brightman napalmman game gear.png|retrato de napalmman Starman game gear.png|retrato de starman Stoneman game gear.png|retrato de stoneman toadman game gear.png|retrato de toadman waveman game gear.png|retrato de waveman ' Sobre las capturas Recortdas xD aqui estran las capturas que hiciste y las recorte como dijiste hermano :D espero haberte ayudado y recuerda ----> (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 23:18 3 sep 2012 (UTC)) MMGGSelec.png sobre los recortes de tus capturas ;) aqui estran las capturas que hiciste y las recorte como dijiste hermano :D espero haberte ayudado y recuerda ----> '(Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 16:43 4 sep 2012 (UTC)).' BrightCombateGG.png BrightEscenaGG.png BrightPreseGG.png GanaFlashStopperGG.png FlashStopperSSGG.png GanaStarCrashGG.png NapalmBombSSGG.png GanaNapalmBombGG.png NapalmCombateGG.png NapalmEscenaGG.png NapalmPreseGG.png StarCombateGG.png StarCrashSSGG.png StarEscenaGG.png StarPreseGG.png Aun Mas Rec0rtes De Tus Fabulosas Capturas :'D woff porfin termine todo y esta es mi ultima mission del dia porfin termine aqui estan tus capturas recortadas hermano y nunca olvides esto xD ------> (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 08:13 5 sep 2012 (UTC)) GanaRainFlushGG.png GanaWaterWaveGG.png MMGGTitulo.png ToadCombateGG.png RainFlushSSGG.png ToadEscenaGG.png ToadPreseGG.png WaterWaveSSGG.png WaveCombateGG.png WaveEscenaGG.png WavePreseGG.png WilyCapGG.png WilyCastillo1GG.png WilyCastillo2GG.png WilyCastilloGG.png ._. *Men *No Vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Jamas ._. OSTs del Wily Castillo (GG) Bueno, Eter, aquí te tengo los OSTs de Mega Man (Game Gear) del Wily Castillo... WILY CASTILLO 1 Archivo:Mega_Man_Game_Gear_OST_T11_Dr.ogg WILY CASTILLO 2 Archivo:Mega_Man_Game_Gear_OST_T12_Dr.ogg Creo que isaac quiere hablar contigo en el chat Creo es de que le ibas a dar el admin MultiJosueh A tu servicio 01:04 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Sobre los campos Quieres una plantilla nueva o lo incluyo en la plantilla de Armas Especiales para ahorro de espacio? como un gato gordo que ronronea (discusión) 03:39 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Haruhi Ecchi bueno hermano como me pediste aqui estan :FFFF xDD moe 35986 catgirl nekomimi suzumiya_haruhi suzumiya_haruhi_no_yuuutsu thighhighs uehiro.jpg 290405.jpg Haruhi - Ecchi.jpg Haruhi.jpg haruhi-0017.jpg haruhisuz_4beb186989ec79467774a7dedee440f9.jpeg haruhisuzumiya4.png Permiso para poner gif Es que vi que habias subido un gif del hadouken pero queria saber si lo puedo cambiar por uno que yo hice que segun vash esta mas chido MultiJosueh A tu servicio 22:42 20 oct 2012 (UTC)thumb|Es este sprites megaman 1 y wily wars los siprites de megaman 1 y wily wars hermanito :'D (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios 02:13 27 oct 2012 (UTC)) Magnet Beam MM1.png Magnet Beam MMTWW.png Yashichi MMTWW.png Te quedo genial te quedo genial la lista de items.como un gato gordo que ronronea (discusión) 00:45 29 oct 2012 (UTC) Ideas de mugen *Usar el combo de golpes y patadas de sonic mvc *De igual manera con sonic mvc hacerte super sayayin y usar el kamehameha *La genki dama de goku *Ryu usando el hadouken que parece kamehameha *Hacer el shoryuken con ken *Homero con el ataque de "quiero volverme chango" *Ironman con el ataque que usaste en un video contra un angry bird *Sub zero con la rafaga helada *Scorpion con el arpon de agarra a uno y lo arroja *El rayo morado de bass *Con mario usar el martillo *Shadow blade grande Creo que es todo lo que se me ocurre (yaoming) MultiJosueh A tu servicio 17:50 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Sobre los asuntos *Si actualice el Flash Stopper, pero por alguna razón solarman deshico la edición, pero ya esta. *Al igual que los mega man killer, creo que los dark man siendo robot master no entraban en esta categoría. *Sobre los jefes de fortaleza de la saga x, pensaba que lo ampliariamos en el articulo de los mecaniloides, pues el artículo de jefes de fortaleza me refiero a los robots gigantes de la saga clasica.como un gato gordo que ronronea (discusión) 16:51 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Nos vemos hasta el mas alla :O xD eter como olvidarte hermanito el 4 al mando uien lo diria xD bueno estuviste cuando me presente por primera vez aui hasta ahra eres bueno de a veces no te omas las cosas seriamente pero bueno mi hermanito te extrañare muho :'D cuidate y que sgas adelante aqui en esta grandiosa wiki :) (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios 00:50 4 nov 2012 (UTC)) mi ultimo trabajo que me pediste: los weapons de megaman te wily wars: forma 1 http://i.imgur.com/otapz.png forma 2 http://i.imgur.com/spRmS.png Foto thumbToma lo que me pediste, XD Bloodseed (discusión) 19:08 5 nov 2012 (UTC) Sobre lo que me pediste en el chat * g.e-hentai.org/s/9592929012/541716-1 * g.e-hentai.org/s/2036d69df6/541716-2 * g.e-hentai.org/s/0840ddfa73/541716-3 Me fui a ver dbz Por eso me sali del chat MultiJosueh A tu servicio 20:27 19 nov 2012 (UTC) RE: Temas Varios #Sub-Jefes. Aunque el término es correcto, lantern fish y walker joe no cumplirian con ello, ya que es posible saltarlos sin tener que combatirlos, además tienen HP muy bajo comparado a Hot Dog, además de que.pueden ser destruidos de una manera más sencilla. #Lista de Enemigos. Gracias, me sirvio mucho tu consejo. #Ah claro, la verdad me dio un poco de pereza, pero aqui están la Lista de Enemigos de Mega Man (PC) para que puedas consultar. #Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 00:00 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Disculpa la tardanza #Aunque su HP es algo alto, la verdad es muy bajo comparado al de Hot Dog que tiene 20, mientras Lantern Fish tiene tan solo 10 que es la misma cantidad que tienen enemigos pequeños como Big Eye o Power Massler. #Ah bueno. #Hay varios videos en youtube que muestran todos los enemigos. #Uso Photoshop para recortar los recuadors. #Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 13:54 21 nov 2012 (UTC) Links Bueno Eter, como me lo pediste, aquí algunos Links EMULADORES PLAYSTATION (NO SE DECIRTE, NO LOS HE PROBADO) http://www.emulator-zone.com/doc.php/psx/ EMULADORES PLAYSTATION (CONFIABLES, CREO) http://www.coolrom.com/emulators/psx/ MEGA MAN 8 (VARIOS LINKS) (NO SE DECIRTE, NO LOS HE PROBADO) http://www.freeroms.com/roms/psx/mega_man_8.htm http://romhustler.net/rom/psx/megaman-8-slus-00453 http://www.emuparadise.me/roms/psx/mm8/ MEGA MAN 8 (CONFIABLE, CREO) http://www.coolrom.com/roms/psx/38940/Mega_Man_8.php NOTE: Download this ISO and use a compatible emulator to play. Recommended Emulator: ePSXe (Windows) | PCSX-Reloaded (Mac) Bloodseed (discusión) 23:37 21 nov 2012 (UTC) RECOMPENSA Rockman_X_Zero_and_Iris_by_lucycat410.jpg|POR LA GUIA DE MM2 Bien hecho soldado, termina tus proximas misiones.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 00:33 24 nov 2012 (UTC) MEGAMAN 8 Aqui esta (EN INGLES) *Parte 1 http://www.mediafire.com/?l6wyq8c1i3ll8gx *Parte 2 http://www.mediafire.com/?stet15jfffacmo8 Aqui Japones *Parte 1 http://www.mediafire.com/?79dl1nye467f3br *Parte 2 http://www.mediafire.com/?dxhfbo2div1nrzu EL EMULADOR: http://www.mediafire.com/?g7s03bqm0j93b25 Aqui esta, Eter, aqui esta....Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 16:01 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Para que Crossm no haga berrinches * Dejare aqui el link del juego * http://freakshare.com/files/ahn2o4el/Megaman-X7.rar.html * Eternaga (Talk to Me) 18:14 30 nov 2012 (UTC) necesito hablar contigo por ultima vez Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 04:40 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Me siento insultado Como el titulo lo explica ya que hablaste con Rock y le dijiste que los articulos de los crossovers estan bien gracias a ti, sera que no ves los historiales, yo fui - mejor dicho- yo soy el que los arregla, ya que habian muchos errores en algunos tales como: *Falta de plantilla *Información incompleta *Malas redacciones *Falta de orden Se que aun faltan pero ese trabajo lo he hecho de apoco ya que comence las clases, pero apartir del viernes tengo vacaciones, asi que corregire lo que deba ser corregido y lo que deba ser borrado será borrado... he dicho, se despide respetuosamente... a terminar mi gran proyecto (Project X Zone) Isaac Attorney Cuenta conmigo 06:38 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Excelente idea Disculpa la demora y es una excelente idea, además de pausible, creo que sera sencilla de hacer.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 16:12 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Podrias hacer un diagrama Quisiera saber si podrias hacerme un dibujo en paint o cualquier programa, de como deberia verse la tabla, para tener una mejor idea, algo asi como un boceto y luego lo convierto a datos.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 00:30 8 dic 2012 (UTC) No tenia idea, asi que No sabia que hacerte, pero creo que esta es la idea, más o menos.thumb|322px|esto seria lo que tú quieres? Esto sera? sera algo asi? Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 04:03 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Ideas de tu juego Personajes *Sonic, traje alternativo: sonic clasico *Megaman, traje alternativo: x *Goku, traje alternativo: su evstimenta de dragon ball gt *Chuck Norris (jefe final) *Homero *Crash *Pacman *Pepsiman *Soild Snake *Ryu *Spiderman *Metal Sonic *Vegeta, traje alternativo: el de la saga de majin buu *Freezer *Majin Buu flaco *Piccolo *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Protoman *Bass *Zero, traje alternativo: apariencia de la saga zero *Cell (jefe) *Super Androide 17 (jefe) *El Chavo *Quico *Don Ramón *Sub Zero *Scorpion *Broly (jefe) *Cut Man (jefe) *Ovedrive Ostrich (jefe) *Tomahawk Man (jefe) Escenarios *Namek *Green Hill Zone *Planeta del Supremo Kaiosama *Shadow Moses Island *Escenario de Cutman *Mushroom Hill Zone *Ciudad destruida *Stardust Speedway *Escenario de Ryu de Street Fighter 2 *Escenario de Spiderman de Marvel vs Capcom *La vecindad del Chavo Otros *Modo historia como en dbz super sonic warriors, o sea, por personaje, al final de la historia aparece una imagen del personaje *El juego se va a llamar Fighting Untilimited MultiJosueh A tu servicio 18:52 15 dic 2012 (UTC) <-- <--- Un favor thumb|161px Luego me enseñas a usar fraps? es que quiero hacer videos de street fighter x megaman y no se usar el programa MultiJosueh A tu servicio 20:36 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Camtasia Studio hola hermano bueno como prometi aqui esta el camtasia studio 6 esta full y tambien con el serial y nombre de usuario para asi tenerlo full y no por 30 dias, bueno el link: Dale Click, Se Descargara Directamente Para Hacerlo Full : Nombre de Usuario: DarkedCamtasia72 Serial: BF79M-CZCCP-P9XCV-HVDSF-N33B3 espero que te sirva hermano F'eliz Navidad' y buenas noches :D (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 04:20 25 dic 2012 (UTC)) Links de solarman http://i.imgur.com/DxNTN.jpg http://i.imgur.com/437Rx.jpg MultiJosueh A tu servicio 00:32 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Mañana no estoy en todo el dia Porque voy a salir de paseo MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:26 30 dic 2012 (UTC) LO QUE ME PEDISTE Tu Potoshow, cuidate y feliz navidad y año nuevo.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 14:18 30 dic 2012 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?m5x2d7vd61vz3dw XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tu no tienes mi respeto, un Hombre sin palabra, no es a un Hombre al que se le pueda respetar. Que le envies un mensaje a isaac Que sobre street fighter x megaman para que se pongan de acuerdo en sus paginas MultiJosueh A tu servicio 05:27 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Ya esta La plantilla se llama "Cruce", cualquier duda sobre su uso avisame.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 03:47 5 feb 2013 (UTC) Mejor te dejo el link thumb|righthttp://img.desmotivaciones.es/201011/haruhi1.jpg MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:01 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Ya te desbanearon del chat MultiJosueh A tu servicio 21:19 22 feb 2013 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?psrga1gcpf0czo8 la coleccion de megaman 1 al 6 LA imagen de ingrid :) que la disfrutes hermano ejeje ;) (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 02:41 8 mar 2013 (UTC)) thumb